


Fourth Addition

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Fluff, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Cat adoption, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, Kittens, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec 2020, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, POV Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Romance, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Soft Malec, Squishy Prompt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically they adopt a cat, domestic husbands, it’s cute, soft, squishy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 11: SquishySix months ago the Lightwood-Bane husbands had decided to bring a new addition to their ever growing family. Now, Magnus sat with his feet raised atop the coffee table, a pair of emerald eyes blinking up at him from his lap as the smoky grey tabby lay sprawled across his lap.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fourth Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11! Here we go...

Magnus’ fingers intertwined carefully with his husband’s as they slowly walked down the hospital-like hallway. Different breeds of cats sat behind thin gates of closed cages, some wore collars to indicate they had been adopted and only awaited being picked up, others were collarless and Magnus could feel his heart pang at the thought of so many homeless kittens. 

He and Alec had decided it was time to bring a new addition to their family. They had sat and discussed the idea over mouth-watering stakes and wine, only then it had been a distant thought and now it was blooming to fruition. The beaming grin that had been spread across Magnus’ face when Alec had brought up the topic for the most recent time, would be imprinted into Alec’s mind forever.

Magnus’ gaze landed on a pair of delicate grey tabby kittens cuddled in a bundle atop a creamy blanket in the back of one of the spacious cages. Bright blue collars were fixed around their necks, showing they had already been adopted and Magnus felt his heart burst as the pair of chestnut eye’s blinked back to him. 

To the right of them, sat a beautifully snow-white American Shorthair. A small black splotch ran along the centre of it’s head, contrasting the pearly white of the coat. It’s olive-green eyes blinking slowly at Magnus, black slits perfectly ran down their middle, parting the irises. 

Magnus’ fingers twitched beside him and he wanted to reach through the thin bars and steal the beautiful feline. Although, she too wore a collar around her neck; this time a baby pink.

”I want them all,” Magnus mumbled, his soft lips forming an adorable pout. Alec looked down at him with his soft hazel eyes, his thick lashes blinking slowly as he cupped his husband’s cheek. His fingers warm against Magnus’ cheek.

“I know,” he smiled. “Me too.” He placed a soft, chaste kiss to his husbands lips, casting away the disappointed pout and replacing it with a delicate smile. “Lets keep looking.” 

After hours of scouring the shelter and talking to staff and other families about the different cat’s stories, they finally landed on one. Collarless and bug-eyed. 

His eyes shimmered a leafy green, blinking back stupidly at the pair. 

“Squishy,” Alec muttered, reading the label stuck at the base of the cage. 

He was a slim tabby, and as he stood somewhat proudly at the front of the cage Alec could sense how badly Magnus longed to take him home. It practically radiated off him in waves. 

“He’s perfect,” Magnus had beamed and the unspoken decision had been made, right then and there. Alec had wanted him just as badly as Magnus.

Six months later, Magnus sat with his feet raised atop the mahogany coffee table, a pair of emerald eyes blinking up at him from his lap as the smoky grey tabby lay sprawled across his lap. His paws kneading into the thick fabric of Magnus’ sweatpants.

He looked down on the tabby with a soft smile, “Isn’t he the cutest?”

Magnus tilted his head towards his husband, who was equally as comfortable leaning into the tired cushions of the couch. He too wore a pair of comfortable sweatpants that rode low on his hips, the pattern a dark plaid, combined with a contrasting, white t-shirt. His dark hair was a mop on his head, as untamed as always, and his hazel eyes shone with softening delight as he gazed down at the grey ball of fur stilled in his lap. Church was curled up in his lap, purring under the soft touch of Alec’s fingers running through his sooty fur. 

He hummed softly in agreement, Alec’s eyes fluttering closed as he bathed in the warmth of their home. The fireplace flickering quietly in front of them, sparking and popping every so often, it illuminated the room with a sun-like glow. Autumn colours blanketed the room. Displayed in the tiny knickknacks across the shelves; in the burnt orange leaf garlands hanging from the mantelpiece; in the mixed brown-orange and navy tartan blankets thrown over the backs of the tired, black couch and deepening, brown leather arm chair. 

The emerald-eyed tabby cat had been a new addition to their family six months ago. Like most abandoned cats when first homed, Squishy had been skittish, now he settled comfortably into the warm space the Lightwood-Bane’s called home. It was his home too, now. 

They both could perfectly remember the moment Squishy had, quite literally, jumped out of his shell. 

Alec had sat cross-legged on the rug in the centre of their living room, patiently waiting in front of the bug-eyed tabby. Coaxing him forward with a catnip feather teaser that was shaped like a mouse, padding it softly against the floor. Squishy had eyed it with caution as it jingled quietly with each tap to the floor, before quietly and slowly stalking towards the miniature mouse, and attacking it gracelessly, like a lion cub pouncing on its parents in a playful manner.

A soft chuckle had left Alec’s chest at the action, watching with a soft grin as their new family member toyed with the fluffy mouse.

Squishy was the perfect addition to their home; adding a fourth ‘person’ to the family tree; adding a fourth bed into their living room; adding another cat tree that they definitely did not need -although Magnus had been insistent on buying.

The Lightwood-Bane family was growing by the day and as the two sat comfortable in their living room, sharing warmth and their love mingling in the air, they could only imagine having two _human_ children of their own running about the halls of their already perfect home. 

Magnus could already hear the soft padding of feet as they skipped through the halls; he could already feel the sleepless nights the two would have; he could already smell the baking of cookies and cupcakes the four would do together. And he wanted nothing more than to spend that time with Alexander. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading<3  
> I hope this read smoothly enough...  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, leave your opinions in the comments!  
> My twitter is @yrwarlock if you want to say hi!


End file.
